Brought together by a bird
by hoping for ally moon
Summary: Austin & Dez are talking about Austin's next video.Somehow it leads to Austin admitting he love's Ally.But what they didn't know was that there a certain bird listening to ever thing they said.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Hoping For Ally Moon.I'm a writer & i'm writing fanfictions cause i wanna get better at writing & what better way to do that than i'm in love with the show & can't stop reading fanfics or seeing the show.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfiction so it might suck since I'm new at this but please be honest & review**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin nor Ally**

**On with the story**

* * *

**(With Team Austin in Sonic Boom)*Dez POV***

We were talking about how unfair it was that Trish new job at Sandy's Candy won't give us discounts on the candy,actually only me Austin & just writing in her songbook & throwing in uh-huh & stuff like that.I don't mind,but Austin seems a little sad that she's ignoring us.I'm just hoping that she's writing the song cause I feel like filming.

I quickly took Ally's book from her hands & closed it,then handed it back to her once I saw I was being brutally murdered by her glare.''Sorry Ally,but did you write Austin new song yet?''I said wanting to film the video already.''Yes the song is on the piano in the practice room.''Ally said,annoyed for some reason.''Thanks Ally.C'mon Austin let's go figure out what were doing for your next video.''I said already running up to the practice room with Austin running after me.

I went over to the fridge to check up on my gingerbread family & grabbed some grabbed the music sheets & read it over then handed it to soon as I read it inspiration came easy.''Were gonna need an actress in the video for you love interest.'' I said thinking Ally would be perfect.''Are you gonna hold auditions or what?''Austin asked clueless of who I'm thinking of.''Nah I'm thinking of Ally.''I said completely confident of my choice.

I wonder why Austin looks so nervous all of a sudden.''Why would you say that?It's not like I like Ally.''Austin said obviously lying.''Are you sure you don't like Ally?''I teased him while he looked away.''Y-yeah I'm sure.''He said stuttering.

''You like her dude.''I said while Austin sat on the stool & buried his head in his hands.''Is it that obvious?''Austin voice came out muffled.''Only to me.''I said trying to reassure him.

Austin stood up & walked up to the fridge & stared at one of the many photo's on there.I looked to see what photo he was staring was one of Ally's with ice cream on her upper lip & her hugging the Fruity Mint Swirl tub while smiling at the was after we all got unglued from each didn't know she had ice cream on her upper lip,so Austin wiped it off with his thumb.

I only remembered cause Austin kept calling me,telling me how pretty Ally's eyes are.I guess I should have known he liked Austin got mad at me cause I broke there moment.''I do like her,actually I don't like her,I love are you Austin Moon love Ally Dawson with all my heart.''Austin said not exactly yelling since they might hear us then he walked out.I'm guessing he doesn't want to talk about it & don't blame him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin & Ally or The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars**

**Here's the story enjoy!**

* * *

***Austin POV***

I walked downstairs hoping Dez would be smart enough not to say anything about what happen up there.I saw Ally still writing in her sometimes I hate that songbook for stealing all of Ally's attention.I walked up to Ally & started slapping my hand's on the counter in hope's of getting her after I started & Ally finally looked up.''Yes Austin?''Ally asked not one hit of rudeness in her voice.

"Yeah I was thinking we should an up beat song instead."I said kinda nervous she'll take it the wrong way."I figured you'll say never what to do love don't you like doing them?''Ally asked which took me off guard."It's just I really like this girl but I don't think she like's me that only see's me as a you know that feeling?''I asked while she nodded.

"Yeah I feel that way about"Ally said,but stopped herself.I was about to say something when she started speaking again,"about Dallas,"she said while my heart broke,"So let's go write your song."Ally finished.I'm surprised I haven't broken down crying.I ran up to the practice room since Ally was already in there.

I sat down by Ally so close that there was no space between us.I wondered if she felt the sparks?"So what do you what you song about"Ally asked in her 'I mean business' voice & face."Some thing that's fun but lazy." I said wanting to lie in my bed."Ok how bout this Today, I don't feel like doing anything'"Ally sang right off the spot.

"That's great Ally." I said & suddenly got a lyric."I'm gonna kick my feet up & stare at the fan turn the tv on throw my hand in my pants"I sang which earn a laugh & disgusted face from Ally."Ewww but okay it works.''Ally said which earn a laugh from continued to work like that till we finished the song in about a half an hour.

Today,I don't feel like doing anything'

I just wanna lay in my bed 

Don't feel like picking' up my phone 

So leave a message at the tone 

Cu today I swear I'm not doing' anything

I'm gonna kick my feet up & stare at the fan 

Turn the TV on

Throw my hand in my pants 

Nobody's gon' tell me I can't No

I'll be lounging on the couch just chiling in my snuggie

Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie

Cu in my castle I'm the freaking man

Oh Oh

Yes I said it

I said it 

I said it cu I can

Today,I don't feel like doing anything'

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

Cu today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all

Woo hoo ooh

Woo hoo ooh hooh ooh ooh

Nothing at all

Woo hoo ooh

Woo hoo ooh hooh ooh ooh

Tomorrow,I'll wake up do some P90X

Meet a really nice girl have some-

I was cut off by a loud squawking sound & already knew it was Ally bird, he here the whole day?We both turn our head to see the corner of the room & there was got up & walked over to him."Has he been here all day?"I asked Ally."I been taking him to work & training him to repeat words during my break."Ally said still looking at Owen."Can he repeat anything yet?"I asked walking toward them.

" time he sang the chorus of Better Together & I didn't even train him to sing."Ally said while feeding him bird feed.I was about to respond but was cut off by Owen starting to talk.I kept listening to what he was saying then I realized he was repeating the conversation I had earlier with Dez.I froze on the spot while Ally was paying close attention to Owen.I snapped out of it but not before Owen said every thing to Ally.I turn to look at Ally to see her already looking at me with her bugging out of her head & mouth hanging wide open.

I panicked & ran out of the practice room.I already knew what Ally was gonna say.I ingnore Ally calling my name & I already felt the tears coming by the time I ran to the parking lot & didn't stop running till I reach my house


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

(Austin POV)(Austin room)

Gosh how could I not notice Owen in the corner of the room.I just ruined me & Ally's not gonna want to be friend's with a guy who's madly in love with her & her not feeling the same just be awkward.I kept thinking like that till I heard a knock on the door.

I already knew it was my mom since I didn't answer her when I barged in her 5 minutes ago & she probably want to know what happened."Go away mom.I don't want to talk."I yelled sounding very harsh but I really don't care anymore."It's not your mom."I hear Ally say out of breath."Come in." I yelled while wiping my eye's as best I can.

I turned away from the door just as Ally was opening the door.I heard her footstep's make there way over to me & felt the bed barely sink down next to me."Look Ally I know you don't like me that way,you like Dallas-" I was cut by Ally's soft lips on first I was surprised,but then I realized it was to get me to shut up so I might as well enjoy it cause this will probably be the only time I get to kiss Ally.

I wrapped my arms around her waist & she wrapped her arms around my neck still not taking a pulled away & put our foreheads together,gasping for breath."Ally why did you kiss me if you like Dallas?" I asked thinking I already knew the answer but what she said shock me."I like you not Dallas.I just said that cause I thought you don't like I made up an excuse saying I liked him."She said looking embarrassed & looks so cute doing that.

"I'm just glad you don't like Dallas so I can do this."I said then kissed pulled right when I was about to put my hand's on her waist."Not till we go on a date."Ally said getting a laugh out of me & all signs of my broken heart gone.

* * *

**Cheesy ending I know but I'm proud that I finished it and how it turn out please review and give me your honest next time see ya**


End file.
